


Not a Peep

by froggbones



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, It's really short, but I guess I'll post it here too, i actually wrote this last night, it was originally posted to my tumblr actually, wow oh boy yet another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggbones/pseuds/froggbones
Summary: Peko messes up sometimes. She's learning.





	Not a Peep

"Peko, good lord!" his voice was almost angry, but not quite, seemingly more flustered than anything.

"What?" her voice was innocent, confusion evident in her tone. She hesitantly stepped through the doorway of the kitchen. She peered in curiously.

"Did you actually think this was a good idea?" He was practically yelling now, yelling more than ever, but she didn't see why. What was such the big deal?

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Seriously? You don't know what I mean? Then let me show you." It didn't take long for Fuyuhiko to snatch Peko by the wrist and pull her over. His grip wasn't harsh. He wasn't terribly angry, just upset. "Look!"

Peko peered in. She didn't get it. She still didn't understand. "Why is it such a big deal?"

Fuyuhiko only groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let go of her arm. "Peko... Just answer this, okay?" 

"Okay."

"You and I can both agree that messes are bothersome and frustrating to clean up, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good. So, tell me. What on earth compelled you to put peeps in the microwave?"


End file.
